The Taste of Bliss
by FtMAiden
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have never really gotten along. Whenever something happens to Naruto, Sasuke is always there. However, after something shocking happens, Naruto finds out that there's a reason for the way Sasuke is acting.
1. Sweet Like Candy

**Hey guys, it's me, UkeNaruto. I'm just here to say that this is my first ever story on and I'm excited and nervous! It probably sucks, but I'm crossing my fingers that some people actually like it. Anyway, please read and review so I can get better! Thank you! =^-^=**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Closing his eyes, Naruto sighed, letting the music from his MP3 enter his mind and wash out everything else. From all his missing homework, to the fight between him and Sakura. Nodding his head slightly to the beat of the music, his lips moved with the words, forming them as they slid into his ears. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped, yanking the earphones out of his ears. Sasuke smirked and sat down beside him on the steps in front of the academy.

"Oh...Hey Sasuke..." Naruto muttered, rubbing his tender ears.

"Hey Naruto. I heard what happened between you and Sakura. You ok?" Sasuke's usual tone of conceitedness and self-possession was surprisingly gentle. Naruto, shocked by this change, stared at him, big blue eyes wide.

"Are you actually concerned about my welfare?" He asked, one of his eyebrows raising. Sasuke's smile slid smoothly into another smirk. "Nah, just wanted to know how Sakura kicked your ass."

Scowling, Naruto stood up, shouldering his backpack, pushing the reluctant ear buds back into his ears and walking away, hands shoved into his jean pockets. Sasuke watched him walk away, a claw digging into his stomach. Frowning, he also stood up and walked away in the opposite direction.

Naruto ignored the pounding in his heart all the way to his small apartment, his hands shoved in his hoody pockets and his head hanging, the music in his ears blasting out everything else. '_That bastard. He's such a prick. He'll pretend that he thinks of me like a friend then he'll just cut me down. I'm fucking sick of it._' His heart thudded extra painfully and he winced, biting down on his bottom lip hard, drawing blood.

Licking the wound, Naruto walked up the stairs to his place swiftly and unlocked the door, disappearing inside. After hanging the key on the hook by the door, the blonde walked into his small room and fell onto his bed. Laying there, he stared up at the ceiling before clenching his fists. '_Why does Sakura like him anyway? He's always being an asshole to everyone. He always thinks he's better than everybody else. He ignores her and treats her like shit._' He stopped thinking for a moment, then chewed on his lip. '_Is that what girls like? Guys that treat them like crap?_' He furrowed his eyebrows, perplexed. '_Girls are weird._'

Standing up, Naruto walked over to his window and stared out of it at the busy streets below. He sighed. '_Damn bastard. Why do I always think about him?_' He banged his head against the window, closing his eyes. A moment later he opened them again. '_It's probably because he pisses me off all the time and never leaves me alone._' The blonde scowled, walking away from the window and into the tiny kitchen, grabbing a Pepsi from the refrigerator.

Slouching on the couch, he took a sip of his drink and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the rain pounding against his windows. He sighed once again before taking another drink. '_Well, I should go to bed, it's late._' Standing up, he walked back to his room and into the bathroom. After taking a quick shower, he pulled on a pair of boxers then climbed into bed and fell asleep to the sound of the rain like a sad lullaby.

Sasuke stood at his window silently, his hands resting lightly on the windowsill. Brows furrowed, his eyes stared unseeingly into the rain. '_What the hell was I doing? Why did I act like that? Why do I always act like that?_' He scowled before sighing and letting his face fall into a look of despair. '_Damn it. Why did this have to happen?_' He turned away from the window and stared around him at the dark and big room. '_Why is it so fucking dark in here? Where's the light?_' He walked over to the wall and flipped the switch, flooding the room with light. '_Still not bright enough. Still not as bright as…_' Sasuke sighed and his face became stone again, showing nothing. '_Sleep time._' As he disappeared up the stairs, someone watched him with the same emotionless face.

Naruto yawned as he walked up the stairs to the high school. Seeing pink out of the corner of his eye, he started and turned towards it. Sakura stood there, laughing with Ino and Hinata, her best girlfriends. Gulping, Naruto started forward and walked up behind her. Hinata and Ino saw him and gestured at Sakura. The girl turned around and, seeing Naruto, her smile slipped into an uncomfortable frown.

After a moment of awkwardness, Naruto cleared his throat and tried to meet her eyes. "Sakura…?" She shifted her weight and tilted her head. "Yes, Naruto?"

"I'm…sorry. For yesterday…" His head lowered and he nibbled on his lip nervously. After a moment, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Sakura's green-blue eyes. She was smiling and she hugged him. "It's okay, Naruto." She poked his nose and he wrinkled it, making her giggle. "It's just…Sasuke, you know? He's so cool and he's so gorgeous. I just didn't take it lightly when you called him an asshole and a prick." Naruto sighed. "Well he IS."

"Who's what?" A cool voice asked from behind him, making the blonde jump and spin around. "What the-!? Sasuke! Stop walking up behind me, it's creepy. You're like, totally silent." Scowling, Naruto glared up at the raven, arms crossed.

Sasuke smirked and slipped his hands smoothly into his jean pockets. "I'm not silent, you're just too much of a loudmouth to hear someone come up behind you." Naruto snarled before turning back around and pointing behind him at Sasuke. To Sakura, he said. "See!? He IS an asshole!" Naruto stomped away and into the school, grumbling to himself. Sakura watched him walk away with a frown, then turned to the blank Uchiha. "Sasuke, don't listen to him. He's just jealous of you." Her eyes practically sparkled with stars and hearts and Sasuke had to fight hard to keep himself from gagging. "Hn." Was his reply as he walked in after the miffed blonde, Sakura following loyally behind him, Ino behind her and Hinata next, rolling her eyes.

Naruto flopped into a chair at one of the cafeteria's tables and let his head fall onto the hard surface, muttering to himself about the unfairness of the gorgeous, yet asshole-y guys getting all the attention while the good-looking and nice guys (like him ) got nothing. Hearing a chair scrape across the floor next to him, the blonde looked up and saw the spiky-haired brunette that he had practically grown up with. "Kiba! What's up?"

Kiba grinned, showing his strangely sharp canines and tussled Naruto's hair, making the boy protest. "Hey dude, what's up you ask? Something freaking awesome, that's what!" He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out two slips of paper. "Look what I got!" Naruto's eyes grew wide as he snatched the tickets away from the older teen. "Holy shit, Kiba! You got the AFX tickets?!? How the fuck did you afford these?!?" Kiba laughed and patted the shocked blonde on the back. "I worked A LOT of part-time jobs, that's how!" Naruto grinned and smacked Kiba on the back. "DUDE! This is totally awesome!" He glanced at the tickets and whistled. "Only a day until the concert too. I can't wait until tomorrow!"

"Why can't you wait until tomorrow?" Naruto scowled and ignored the question, continuing to talk to Kiba about the concert excitedly. Suddenly a hand grabbed his chin and pulled up, making the blonde sputter as his gaze was directed onto the Uchiha unwillingly. "Hey! What the hell?" Sasuke smirked and leaned down, his face only a few inches from Naruto's, making the blonde shrink away, face red. "I asked you a question. Why can't you wait until Saturday?" Naruto scowled and pulled away violently. "You bastard! First of all, don't do that! And secondly, it's none of your fucking business why I can't wait until Saturday!" He turned away from Sasuke, growling. "Go preen yourself in front of your fans, pretty boy, and leave me the fuck alone."

Sakura took a frowning Sasuke by his arm. "C'mon Sasuke, we don't want another fight, do we?" She was smiling, but inside she was frustrated. If she wasn't careful, Sasuke and Naruto would be too busy snapping at each other for Sasuke to pay any attention to her. Sasuke shook her off impatiently and walked away towards the table he usually sat at, growling at himself. Naruto waited until the sound of his footsteps disappeared into the din of the other students before looking over his shoulder and sticking his tongue out at the raven's back.

"Whoa, dude. That was fierce." Kiba was looking over at Sasuke with a curious expression that quickly faded into a grin when Naruto turned to him. "Hey, Sakura dragged him away, so that's good." He leaned back and cracked his knuckles. "SO! What are we going to do to pass the time before the concert tomorrow?" Naruto's mouth stretched into a quick grin, the whisker-like scars on his cheeks reaching from ear to ear, the Sasuke fiasco quickly forgotten for now, but, in the style of Naruto Uzumaki, not forgiven.

Sasuke fought to keep himself from scowling as he watched Naruto and Kiba laugh and talk. '_What does Kiba have that I don't? Why can't Naruto and I get along that well?_' He felt a hand on his arm and looked over at the pink-haired girl. Couldn't she go find some other guy to fawn over? It was annoying that every time he happened to look at her, she simpered and giggled, preening herself. '_As if I would ever be interested in her._' Sasuke scoffed, his gaze going straight back to the loud-mouthed blonde at the other table across the room. Seeing Kiba put his hand on Naruto's head and ruffle those gorgeous blonde locks the Uchiha seethed, his hands unknowingly gripping the wood of the cafeteria table mercilessly.

Sakura pouted when she saw Sasuke's gaze turn from her once again. '_Why doesn't he give me a chance? I could make him happy._' She looked over to where the raven was staring and saw Naruto. She frowned. '_Why does Sasuke always look at Naruto? Why doesn't he look at me? Is he…gay?_' Her thoughts stopped as her eyes widened. A moment later she shook her head. '_Nah, he can't be gay, he's too…er…He's too Sasuke-ish._' Sakura looked down at Sasuke's hands and saw them digging into the table violently. Sighing, she tried once again to attract his attention, pasting an inviting smile on her face.

After school, Naruto was walking with Kiba towards his house, talking excitedly about the concert the next day. Flapping his hand in his face, Naruto tried desperately to cool himself down, but to no avail. "Damn, it's hot. It feels like it should be in the middle of summer, not April." The sweaty blonde pulled at his shirt collar, panting. Kiba groaned. "I know, dude! I wish we could go swimming, that'd cool us down." Naruto tugged his shirt off and threw it over his tanned shoulder. "I know. That bastard. He can go swimming whenever he wants 'cause he has a pool in his fucking house. Lucky, rich-ass prick." A voice cleared itself behind him and he swung around, wide eyes quickly narrowing when he saw who had interrupted him.

"Well, this rich-ass prick was going to invite you to go swimming in his pool, but he's wondering if he should take back his invitation." Sasuke smirked down at Naruto, making the blonde scowl. "Who said we would've accepted anyway? Just because you have a pool and it's freaking a hundred degrees out here doesn't mean we'll grab at any chance we have to cool down." Suddenly Kiba joined in the conversation hesitantly. "Well, actually, Naruto, dude, I was going to accept." Naruto gaped at Kiba, making the brunette scratch his head, smiling nervously. After a moment, Naruto sighed. "Hmph, fine. We accept. IF the invitation still stands." Sasuke smirked and turned sideways, leaving room for Kiba and Naruto to pass by him. "Of course it does."

Naruto frowned as Sasuke led them into his mansion, bristling at the luxury the Uchiha lived in. '_What the hell does his family do? It's like they're the freaking mafia or something!_' His brows furrowed thoughtfully. '_Come to think of it, I haven't seen any other Uchiha's so far._' Looking up, the blonde studied Sasuke contemplatively as he continued to lead them further into the manor.

The trio finally stopped in front of a pair large wooden doors. Sasuke reached forward and tugged on the handles to show a magnificent indoor pool that included three diving boards, the lowest at five feet above the water, the highest at fifteen.

Naruto's mouth was agape as his wide blue eyes took in the humongous pool. "You like it?" A cool voice asked from behind him. Naruto scoffed and turned around to face Sasuke, crossing his arms. "It's okay. I've seen better." '_Yea, but you haven't been to any of them._' His traitorous mind whispered to him. The blonde scowled absentmindedly to himself then jerked in surprised when a large hand landed on his head and ruffled his hair. "Well, aren't you going to get in?" Sasuke asked, smirking slightly though his eyes seemed to hold a different sentiment. Naruto grinned, stretching the whisker-like scars on his cheeks and took off towards the pool, pausing only to pull off his shoes.

Sasuke's smirk softened into a smile as he watched Naruto tackle Kiba into the water, the two boy's laughs echoing through the room. Suddenly, the blonde turned to Sasuke and he waved his hands, gesturing for the Uchiha to join them. "C'mon Sasuke!" Sasuke's iridescent black eyes widened for a moment before he chuckled and reached down, preparing to pull off his shirt and shoes to join the object of his desire in the pool.

Naruto glanced up after his head broke the surface of the water and his blue eyes landed on Sasuke. '_Whoa…_' The raven was stretching so he wouldn't get cramps in the cold water and his muscles rippled as he worked them, the corded blue veins standing out against his pale, glittery skin. The mesmerized blonde wretched his gaze away from Sasuke's body, his tanned and scarred cheeks burning. Diving under the cool water, Naruto mentally beat himself up. '_What the hell was that? Why was I b-blushing?_' He quickly went up to the surface for a breath of air before diving back under again. '_There is seriously something wrong with me._'

There was a muffled splash and Naruto looked over to see Sasuke diving into the deepest part of the pool, his body in a straight and elegant line, designed to slice into the water as fast and as deep as possible. Naruto watched as the raven's body slipped through the water as swiftly as a hot knife through butter, his arms moving rhythmically to scoop the water behind him. However, Naruto's lunged burned as they reminded him that he actually needed oxygen to survive and he resurfaced, coughing a bit as he inhaled a small amount of water. '_Crap! I forgot about Kiba!_' Looking around, Naruto sighed as he saw the brunette lounging on a towel covered chair, his eyes closed and snores issuing from his mouth.

Naruto laughed to himself before swimming over to the side of the pool and climbing out. He swiftly walked over to the 15 foot diving board and climbed up the ladder. Standing on top, the blonde looked out over the pool and grinned, seeing Sasuke looking up at him. '_I'll show him he's not the only one who is awesome at swimming and stuff!_' Taking a few deep breaths, Naruto tilted his head from side to side, hearing the bones pop, then walked over to the edge of the board. Keeping his toes on the edge, he took one more deep breath before bouncing up a few times, getting higher and higher each time. Suddenly he pushed forward and up, his lithe body twisting in the air to perform three summersaults before straightening to slid into the water.

Naruto grinned as he felt a rush of adrenaline race through his veins, seeming to light his whole body on fire. Turning, he made his way to the surface of the water, his body slipping through the water as naturally as a dolphin. Suddenly, a figure swam around Naruto, touching him occasionally as it slipped by. Naruto watched it for a moment before mentally slapping himself as he recognized who it was. '_Sasuke, being a show off as usual._'

The blonde teen swam up to the surface and took a gasping breath, his lungs burning from holding his breath so long. Sasuke surfaced beside him, smirking, his breathing not labored at all. "Is that how long you can hold your breath?" Naruto bristled, his light pink lips pulled back in a scowl. "Of course not! I can hold my breath way longer than that!" He crossed his tanned arms across his chest and jutted out his chin, glaring defiantly at the raven headed teen.

"Well," Sasuke smirked, wading closer to the blonde, "Why don't we," He pressed Naruto up against the wall and placed his arms on either side of him, "Test that?" Naruto gulped and his face burned as he was pressed against the pool wall. "W-What are you doing?! Bastard! Let go of me!" Sasuke smirked and turned away, preparing to swim away. "I knew it. You're too much of a coward. Plus, I'd beat you anyway." Naruto growled. "I'm not a coward! I would totally kick y-" His words were cut off as lips enveloped his own, making him gasp. Sasuke took the chance to make his way into the shocked blonde's mouth, exploring the warm, wet cavern with his tongue.

'_Oh God._" Sasuke thought, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist and pulling him closer. '_How did I keep myself from this for so long?_' Naruto's mouth, surprisingly, did not taste of all of the ramen he ate. It was actually sweet, like candy, but not like candy. It was the taste of Naruto. Pure blonde, blue-eyed, tan skinned bliss.

Naruto squirmed in the raven's strong arms after finally getting over what had happened. '_W-what the hell is he doing? He's kissing me! And it's…not…disgusting…? It's actually kind of…enjoyable…_' Naruto relaxed in Sasuke's arms, making the raven pull him closer to his firm body, the pool water an extreme opposite of the hot warmth coming from both of the boys. '_Wait…_' Naruto realized what he had done, his blue eyes growing wide and he struggled against Sasuke's arms, pushing as hard as he could against the Uchiha's chest. Sasuke trailed his tongue once more against Naruto's teeth before he was finally pushed away.

"W-w-what the hell?!" Naruto sputtered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, his face pink. "You k-kissed me! What the hell was that?" He swam over to the ladder and climbed out, leaving Sasuke behind in the pool. "Naruto, wait!" The blonde ignored the call, grabbing his shoes, shirt, and bag. Running over to Kiba, he shook him awake. "C'mon Kiba, we're leaving."

The brunette, confused, quickly gathered his things and walked out of the pool room. Just as Naruto was leaving, a hand grabbed his elbow and turned him around. "Naruto, wait, let me explain." Sasuke's voice was desperate and Naruto's heart beat hard at the emotions swirling in the dark abyss of the raven's eyes. "Let go of me, you bastard! You just fucking molested me!" Naruto pulled away and started running, ignoring Sasuke's pleas from behind him.

Sasuke watched Naruto leave, a deep pit eating away at his core. "Goddamn it!" His fist flew out and pounded against the wall, bruising his knuckles. '_What the hell is wrong with me?_' He stood there, his head hanging and his hands curled into fists, his breathing slowly growing slower and more even. "God, but it was worth it. No! I have to fix this! I have to make him understand why I did it. I need him to understand that I…" He sighed, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. "I need him to understand that I love him…"


	2. Salty Like Tears

**Hey guys! Wow! I posted it yesterday and already have tons of reviews! That makes me so happy! -sniff sniff- No…I promised I wouldn't cry…-deep breath- Anyway! Thank you for all of you're reviews saying how much you loved it! I Have to say, I have NO idea how long this is going to turn out to be, but I'm trying to make it as long as possible! I also have to say…Naruto is going to very UKE from now on lol. Well I should get onto the story now xD.**

**DISCLAIMER: (I accidentally forgot to put this on the first chappie, so I'll put it here and on every one from now on.) I, sadly, do not own these characters. If I did, I would make Sasuke stop being a douche bag and come back to Konoha and proclaim his love for Naruto for all the world to hear. Teehee. Poor Naruto. He would hate living in my world. All these guys would be fighting over him and…Hehe…-drool-…o.o ANYWAY! ENOUGH OF MY FANTASIZING! ON TO THE STORY!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Narutocould not sleep that night. His traitorous mind kept replaying what had happened and he swore that his cheeks would stay tomato red for the rest of his life. Sighing, the exasperated blonde pulled his blanket and pillow over his face, made himself breath slower and steadier, and finally fell asleep.

The next morning, Naruto woke up, yawned widely, and slipped out of the bed, falling on his stomach. "Oomph! Ow…" Picking himself up, he stood there for a moment, trying to get his mind to wake up. '_Need…caffeine…Need….Coffee…_' Naruto quickly got dressed and drank a fast cup of coffee. '_Crap, I have to go shopping today._'

The blonde quickly made his way to the local supermarket, grabbed a basket, and started browsing the aisles. Turning a corner to get to the next aisle, Naruto looked up from his basket and saw Sasuke looking at a can of soup, his brows furrowed and his lips moving as he read what it said to himself. Naruto's blue eyes widened and he skipped backward to hide. '_Oh my god, why is he here?!_'

Naruto quickly changed directions and ran down the aisle, away from the raven. Suddenly he ran into someone. "HOL-…y crap!" He quickly shut himself up before Sasuke could hear him and looked up to see Neji looking down at him with a perplexed look on his face, his strange violet-silver eyes wide. "Naruto?" The blonde quickly put a finger to his lips, trying to shush the older boy, but the damage was done. "Naruto?"

Naruto looked up with wide, fear-filled eyes and saw Sasuke walking towards him. He turned to Neji and glared at him. "Thanks a lot, Neji!" Then he dropped his basket and started running. "Naruto, wait!" The blonde ran faster, halfway to his house before stopping to lean up against a brick wall, breathing hard, a stitch in his side, making each breath painful. '_If he shows up everywhere I go, how can I avoid him?_'

Sasuke sighed as he watched Naruto run out of the supermarket, his heart aching fiercely. "Sasuke, what's going on?" The raven turned to see Neji peering at him, confused. "I-It's nothing Neji." Sasuke turned to walk away when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You can't get him to listen if you don't run after him." Sasuke stopped, eyes wide. "How did you know?" He heard a chuckle. "Well, it's kind of obvious." Sasuke turned to the other teen, surprised. "Obvious?" Neji nodded, a small smile on his lips.

"Well, yea. Anyway, do you what to know what to do to make it right?" Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. "You want to give me advice? How do you know about…this kind of thing?" Neji raised an eyebrow. "You make it sound as if I've never been with someone." Sasuke bowed his head sheepishly. "Sorry, but…what can I do? He runs away whenever I try to talk to him and it's as if he's frightened of me…Which he probably is with what I did." Sasuke sighed and banged his head against the wall.

"Apologize." Neji said simply. "Then explain why you did whatever you did in the first place. Which I'm assuming is kiss him." Sasuke turned to him, running his hand through is hair. "Apologize, then explain. That's it?" Neji chuckled. "No, that's definitely not it, but it's a start. You have to do the rest yourself." sasuke stood there a moment before nodding. "Okay…I'm going to go do that now. I hope he'll give me a chance…" His voice trailed off as he walked away, gaining speed as he reached the outside. Neji watched him leave, a small smile on his lips. '_I hope it works out, Uchiha, for Naruto's sake._'

Naruto walked up to his front door and slipped his hand in his pocket, reaching for his key. Not having found it in that pocket, he put it in his other one. It wasn't there either. '_Where's my freaking key?_' Reaching back into both of his back pockets, he found that it wasn't in them either.

"Looking for this?" A voice asked from behind him. Naruto froze, his blue eyes wide. Heart beating fast, he slowly turned and saw Sasuke standing there, holding out a key, his face a mixture of hope, despair, and something else. Naruto reached out and his hand wavered before taking the key and slipping it into the lock and turning it. Naruto stepped inside. "W-well…Thanks for helping me with the key thing…"

"Naruto." A hand hesitantly rested on his shoulder and the blonde froze. "Please…look at me." Naruto slowly turned to look at Sasuke and his heart thudded. "Y-yes…Sasuke?" Sasuke took in a death breath and dropped his hand. "I…I just wanted to…apologize." Naruto's brow furrowed. "A-apologize…?" The raven nodded, head hanging. "It…it's just that…God…I couldn't help myself…" Naruto's breath caught in his throat. "W-what do you mean?" Sasuke took another deep breath before looking up and catching the blonde's beautiful blue eyes. "Naruto…I…I love you…I always have. Ever since we were twelve." Naruto's eyes widened. "Y-you love me?" Sasuke stepped forward and nodded once again, his heart thumping painfully.

"You love me?!" Naruto asked, his face a mask of disbelief. "How can I trust you when you say that if all you've ever done was treat me like crap! You would sometimes show that you MIGHT think of me as more of a nuisance then you'd go call me idiot or cut me down in some way! How can I trust you when you say that Sasuke?!" By this time, there were tears streaming down the blonde's face, all of the confusing emotions swirling around in his heart and all of the confusing thoughts swirling around his head made his head ache.

Sasuke's heart broke when he heard those words issuing from Naruto's mouth, but he knew they were right. "Naruto. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Naruto's jaw dropped as Sasuke said that. He'd never heard the Uchiha say sorry to anyone for any reason. As the blonde watched him in shock, a single tear traced down Sasuke's face. "Naruto, I'm so sorry for how I've treated you. I didn't know how to show you how I felt. I didn't grow up with these kinds of emotions, so I didn't know how to show you how much I cared about you. So I settled for being around you all the time. I tried to show you that I was better than everyone else, to show you that I was worthy of you." He stopped talking and wiped the tear away. "I guess all I did was be a jerk to everyone, including you. I always got so jealous when I saw you hanging out with Kiba and I thought: Why can't we be like that?" He let out a depressed chuckle. "It's all my fault that you hate me so much."

"I don't hate you, Sasuke…." The raven looked up with wide eyes. Naruto looked at him, straight in the eyes. "I never hated you. Sure I said I did, but I was lying." He smiled softly and he reached up, wiping the other tear that had started it's way down the Uchiha's cheek. "Actually, I always thought I wasn't worthy of you." Sasuke's heart thumped as Naruto left his hand on his cheek, gently running the back of his fingers across the pale skin. Naruto smiled small up at the raven and Sasuke finally felt that Naruto had forgiven him. Smiling, the raven teen reached up and wiped the blonde's tears.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes to the warm touch. Sasuke stared at the beauty before him, clad in soft tanned skin, velvet blonde hair, azure jewel eyes and fox-whisker marks. Leaning down, the raven let his lips press lightly against the blonde's pale pink lips. The younger teen's lips tasted like salt, but it was the most delicious thing Sasuke had ever tasted. Naruto gasped and Sasuke pulled back, resting his forehead on the younger boy's.

"Naruto…I love you." Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when Sasuke put a finger to his lips. "Naruto, I still want to prove that I'm not lying or anything, so…Come to my house tomorrow. Okay? Around 4." Naruto looked at Sasuke, puzzled, but Sasuke just smiled. "Just show up, okay?" Naruto nodded and Sasuke pulled back. "Okay then. I'm going to go now. Make sure you remember about tomorrow. Don't forget. Okay?" Naruto held in a giggle as Sasuke kept saying pretty much the same thing over and over again.

Finally Sasuke left, an uncharacteristically big smile on his face. Naruto closed the door behind him after watching him disappear behind a building and laughed to himself. '_Well…this is a lot better than us fighting all the time…And it's a lot better when he kisses me instead of punches me…_' Naruto blushed all the way to the roots of his blonde hair and an embarrassed grin stretched all the way across his face, his fox-whisker scars reaching from ear to ear. '_Wow, this is going to be interesting…_' His eyes grew wide. '_What the crap's gonna happen when Sakura finds out?!_'

Sasuke hadn't been this happy in a long time. Walking down the road, he quickened his stride until he got to the place he was looking for. Going inside, he greeted someone and handed them money. The raven waited for a while before the same person came back and handed him something. Sasuke thanked him and walked back out of the building, keeping the small box held tightly in both of his hands so he wouldn't lose it. '_I can't wait until tomorrow…_'


End file.
